Crash and the Inklings
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: Cortex is up to no good again. But this time, he teams up with DJ Octavio to use the Great Zapfish for ultimate power. It's up to Crash, Coco, Crush, Aku Aku And their new friend, Emilie to get the Great Zapfish back.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey, guys. It's me again. And this is my newest crossover. It's for my two favorite video game franchises, Splatoon and Crash Bandicoot. It's called Crash and the Inklings. I know, it's corny but that's all I can think of.**

 **Callie: It takes place in the first Splatoon.**

 **Marie: I think this would make a great story.**

 **Me: I think so, too. So let's get started shall we?**

Crash woke up one day, hearing evil laughter outside. So he, Coco and Aku Aku got outside, spotting Dr. Neo Cortex holding a weird device.  
"Finally! A world where I can find control," Cortex said. "That Zapfish will be mine. Once I have its power, I will be all powerful. Ah, if it isn't Crash and Coco."  
"What the heck is a Zapfish?" Coco yelled.  
"I have no reason to tell a girl like you my secrets," Cortex said. "I don't have the time deal with you two. I'm headed to my path to victory!" With that, Cortex laughed and opened a portal. So Crash, Coco, Crunch and Aku Aku went inside the portal.

The heroes ended in a strange place. In the distance, the bandicoots and mask spotted a girl with purple tentacle-like hair wearing a blue shirt with pearls and clams on it, glasses and purple running shoes.  
"What is that? A humanoid Squid?" Crunch asked.  
"Looks like it. Where is she going?" Coco asked.  
"Let's follow her," Aku Aku said. Crash nodded in agreement and followed the squid girl as she shot strange ink-like substance out of a strange gun until she reached the end.  
"Alright, that's the training I-huh?" the squid girl said, noticing Crash, Coco, Crunch and Aku Aku. "Who are you, fellow Inklings?"  
"Inklings?" Coco asked.  
"Yeah. That's what we are. Inklings," the girl said. Finally, Crash looked at Coco and Coco looked at him and the others for the first time, noticing that they were also the humanoid squids known as Inklings. Except Crash, Coco and Crunch's hair was orange and Aku Aku's hair was red. The girl said she was heading to Inkopolis for some ink battles so the team agreed to go with her, not needing training thanks to watching the girl train. The Inkling introduced herself as Emilie and Coco introduced herself, Crash, Crunch And Aku Aku. So Emilie and her new team headed to Inkopolis. Then a news report came in.  
"Hold on to your tentacles..." an Inkling in a black unitard and magenta tights announced.  
"It's Inkopolis News time," said an Inkling with a black dress and lime green tights. The two girls announced the next rotation stages: Mahi Mahi Resort and Saltspray Rig for regular and Flounder Heights and Ancho-V Games for ranked. Then the two announced that the Great Zapfish was stolen and that they can't do turf war for too long, otherwise Inkopolis will lose energy. After that, the two girls did their ending slogan:  
"Stay fresh!"  
"Who were those two?" Aku Aku asked.  
"That was the Squid Sisters, Callie and Marie," Emilie said. "I'm their bodyguard, so I try to keep them safe. And another reason I came here is because my boss, Cap'n Cuttlefish, went to Octo Valley to find the Zapfish and fight creatures known as Octarians."  
"What do they need with the Zapfish?" Crunch asked.  
"They need it to power the Octo Weapons to take over Inkopolis," Emilie said. "So I decided to do Turf War at Inkopolis Tower for some reflex training. Want to join me? I got plenty of weapons." The team agreed and got their weapons. Crash got a charger, Coco got a splattershot, Crunch got a roller and Aku Aku got a slosher. After playing ten turf war battles, the team headed to Octo Valley. When the team got there, an old inkling stood next to a shack, rambling about the Octarians.  
"Cap'n, calm down, it's me," Emilie said.  
"Oh, sorry, Agent E, I lost my cool there," Cap'n Cuttlefish said. "Who are your friends?"  
"This is Crash, Coco, Crunch and Aku Aku," Emilie said.  
"Well, I think they will do good, after all, an agent's job isn't always good doing it alone," Cap'n Cuttlefish said. "From now on, your friends will all be known as Agent 3. And so not to get confused, they're Agent 3A, Agent 3B, Agent 3C and Agent 3D." So the heroes got their gear ready, a head gear, a green and black jacket, and a pair of green and black running shoes. Emilie's outfit was different. She wore a beanie with a face mask, a black and grey vest and purple slip-on shoes. The heroes headed to all the missions until they got to the boss: a giant cube that could crush the team. They were able to stop the enemy and get the Zapfish.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey, guys. Sorry I haven't been active lately. It's been a busy year.**

 **Coco: I heard your dad developed Lymphoma. Is he OK?**

 **Me: He's fine, he had chemo therapy and survived so he's OK now. Although my mom and I try to keep an eye on him.**

 **Aku Aku: That's good.**

 **Me: Yeah, so I think I feel good enough to be more active online. So here is part 2. Hope you enjoy it.**

After the boss battle, Coco saw strange pieces of paper Emilie had collected.  
"Those are sunken scrolls, they might answer your questions of this world," Emilie said. Coco read the inscription in the first scroll.

"Since time immemorial, a rare type of catfish known as the Zapfish has been prized by Inkling society as a source of energy. In fact, the entire city of Inkopolis is powered by a single one hundred year old Great Zapfish".

"That must be a picture of the Zapfish itself," Coco said.  
"It is. Without the Zapfish, power will be scarce," Emilie said. "And power is required for Inkling society. Without it we can't do our hobbies such as gaming and turf war." Coco read the second scroll.

"We octarians dwell in a world deep underground. The individual caves in which we are connected by a network of transport devices known as 'kettles'. Wow so that's how our home works."

"Sounds like some kind of description of the octarian world," Aku Aku said.  
"They say octarians used these kinds of transport since the Great Turf War thousands of years ago," Emilie said. Coco looked at the final scroll.

"This appears to be a machine designed for octarians to ride, but there is nothing inside. The big question then...how does it move? Perhaps the octarians are able to power it through hard work and willpower alone?"

"That could be possible, they don't seem to use these devices without an engine," Crunch said.  
"Sounds like something Cortex would use," Coco said. Then Emilie's communication device went off. It was Cap'n Cuttlefish, congratulating the team for beating the boss. He told them to head to the next area to get more Zapfish. In order to get to the next place, they had to ride a Inkling rail. Emilie showed Crash, Coco, Crunch and Aku Aku how to turn into the squid form. The team gave it a try without struggle. Emilie opened all the kettles and got into each one to get the Zapfishes. But in the final kettle, something was wrong.  
"Are those friends of yours?" Coco asked.  
"What are? Oh no, they're not allies, they're enemies," Emilie said.  
"What are they?" Aku Aku asked.  
"Those are Octolings. Instead of squids, they're octopi," Emilie said. "You better be on your toes." The heroes went to fight the Octolings while dodging any surprise attacks. Finally Crash found the Zapfish on the other side of the arena. Finally, after the final kettle, it was time to fight the boss: a strange creature with gold and black eyes and what looks like kelp all over its body. Emilie shot the suction cups on the machine, telling the heroes that it was the weak point to expose the tentacle inside. After hitting the tentacle three times, the creature was destroyed.

 **Me: Well, that was it. I know it was short, but expect that a lot. The only eventful parts of each chapter is describing the Octoling battle levels and the writing for each sunken scroll. Anyway, this year has been a little better even after dad got sick.**

 **Coco: I heard Banjo and Kazooie came to Super Smash Bros. Ultimate recently.**

 **Aku Aku: How are they in the game?**

 **Me: They're awesome. Their attacks set is what I always pictured. And all animations are very much similar to the ones seen in both Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Tooie. In fact, with the duo in Smash, I think I feel more satisfied so it doesn't matter who comes after Terry Bogard. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


End file.
